County Fair
by Andthentheymademetheirchief
Summary: Calhoun, Georgia a place of quiet complacency to all who visit. But the locals seem to be hiding something. And when the County Fair comes to town, a mysterious death is all it will take to catch the attention of a certain pair of ghost hunters. R


**Summary: **Calhoun, Georgia- a place of quiet complacency to all who visit. But the local's seem to be hiding something. And when the County Fair comes to town, a mysterious death, that appears to be one of many, is all that it will take to catch the attention of a certain pair of ghost hunters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchester Bros. :sob:

**Author's Note: **Well, this is my first Supernatural fic. I hope yall enjoy. Constructive criticism is always welcome! I like the characters I write about to be in character, so all help is wanted and appreciated. :) Please let me know what you think!

**Chapter one:** Haunted

_-Calhoun, Georgia._

_Two days ago-_

"They say she kills her victims by strangling them and then rips out their throats." Vince laughed when his girlfriend clung closer to his arm.

"It's not funny, Vince! I don't understand why the hell we have to be here, anyway. You hate rides, and besides- it creeps me out," Cara replied, shouting over the noise of people's screams and loud music coming from various rides throughout the small county fair. They were just passing by the most popular ride of the tiny theme park- the Kamikaze. A ride that strapped you in, and then flung you upside down about thirty feet in the air, causing any loose change in your pockets to come plummeting to the ground and into the grubby hands of all who stood around watching.

Calhoun, Georgia wasn't known for much- or anything for that matter, but young adults and teenagers came from all the surrounding counties just to visit the yearly fair. To ride the rides, eat the cheap food, and gamble with their lives.

"I'm not here for the rides," Vince commented softly as he stopped in front of a small trailer with a sign that read, _'Keeper Krypt- Enter at your own risk.' _The whole side of the rundown little building on wheels was painted to mimic a haunted castle, with skeletons and ghouls peering out from the windows and the faint melody of an organ playing was heard coming from the CD player hidden behind the ride conductor's chair. It was a picture of total cheese, and Vince loved it.

His girlfriend, however, did not. She tugged on his arm and stood still, refusing to move even an inch in the same direction. He sighed tiredly and turned to her. "Come on, Cara, there's nothing to be afraid of. I've been in there a hundred times before."

"But you weren't twenty- two before!" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

Vince's eyes widened before he burst out laughing. "Don't tell me you actually believe those crap stories?"

Cara swatted at him in frustration. "Look, people die, Vince! Or should I say- _men _die. Men your age; every year, and no one's been killed yet this year -"

He cut her off with a kiss. When he pulled away, Vince looked into her eyes and smiled. "I know. But it's still the first day, and besides- who's to say the bitch is haunting the haunted house anyway? I think it's a little too cliché, even for a mythical ghost. It's probably the safest place for me."

When his dark haired girlfriend sighed resignedly, he smirked. "Come on, hold my hand." He held it out to her, trying to charm her with his best smile. It worked and she took it with a small smile of her own.

"Fine, but if some psychotic ghost woman comes after you, you deserve it. And I'll do nothing to stop her," she said with a small lift of her chin that she knew drove Vince crazy. He laughed and shook his head before climbing the small stairs leading to the man sitting in the chair smoking. Vince handed him their tickets, and glared at the rough looking redneck when he stared a little too long at Cara, before opening the door for her and following her inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Louisville, Kentucky _

_Present Day-_

"Thanks," Sam Winchester commented softly when the diner waitress placed a steaming cup of coffee beside him and his brother, Dean. He was diligently searching through articles on the internet, looking for anything that might lean even a hairs width in the direction of their line of work. So far he was coming up with a very frustrating whole lot of nothing.

"Found anything yet?" Dean questioned from his seat across the small, round table as he lifted his cup of coffee to his lips and took a sip. He paused in the middle of studying their father's journal and coughed slightly, making a face. "Man, this coffee sucks."

Sam sighed softly, but ignored his brother's warning and took a sip from his own steaming mug, his eyes never leaving the laptop monitor. Dean was right- it was horrible. "No."

There was another moment of silence between them, interrupted only by the occasional page turning from the journal that had become rather precious to the both of them. Finally Dean flipped it closed and took another sip of his coffee, his face screwed in disgust the whole time. "Maybe we can keep heading west. Or maybe head down to Arkansas. I heard there's a pretty batch of hauntings there, especially around Little Rock-"

Sam's eyes finally lifted from the computer sitting in front of him to land on his brother, prodding him silently. He knew Dean too well for that. This caused the older to grow silent for a moment as he stared back at his baby brother. "What?"

Sam simply raised an eyebrow. He watched as his squirming sibling brought the coffee back up to his full lips, but then thought better of it. Placing the ceramic mug back down on the wobbly table rather loudly, he sighed. "Alright, fine. I happen to know that Arkansas chicks know how to have fun, and I just- I just want to have some fun, damn it! Yanno, while I'm still young and able."

"Dean," Sam started, an amused smile tugging the corners of his lips, putting his dimples on full display. "Dude, you're twenty- six." He pointed out as he switched his position on the uncomfortable chair, stretching his long legs out. He almost laughed when Dean's eyes narrowed at him.

"Yeah, thanks, college boy," Dean said dryly and Sam raised his hands in defense, but didn't even hide his smile as his brother cleared his throat before continuing. "Alls I'm saying is that this job- it doesn't exactly subtract years from your life. I mean, sometimes I feel like I'm friggin' _fifty_-six!"

Sam couldn't argue with his brother, he knew exactly what he meant. Maybe Dean was right- maybe they just needed a small break. And besides, it wasn't as if they couldn't work if they needed to. Arkansas did have its share of ghost stories; if not more then any other state they'd been in, in the past few months. Surely they could find something to hunt if they wanted to.

With a resolute sigh, the younger of the Winchester brothers nodded his head slightly. "All right."

He watched as Dean's brows lifted in surprise. Apparently, his brother had been expecting and readying himself for another long-ass arguing session because it was another few moments before he found his voice. "Really?"

Sam nodded, turning his attention back to his computer. But it didn't seem as if Dean really believed him when he lifted an incredulous eyebrow.

"You mean you really want to go to Arkansas? Even though all I want to do there is drink booze and grope ass?"

This caused Sam to groan and lift a hand to rub his eyes tiredly. "Do you really have to be such a pig about it?" He peeked at his brother just in time to see the trademark grin appear.

"Certainly." Dean stood and stretched rather loudly; Sam could tell he was trying to hold in his excitement. He scooted his chair in and picked up the leather bound journal. "I'm gonna take a shower before we head out."

Sam straightened in his chair again, still looking through the highlights of the past few days. "Fine, I'm just going to finish up here, I'll be over in a few." He shook his head as he watched Dean walk out the door. He wasn't worried; the diner was located just beside the hotel that they had roomed in the night before. Sam's attention returned to the computer in front of him as he slowly lifted a now lukewarm mug to his mouth. Then, he remembered why he'd been staying away from it, and spit the vile beverage back into the mug as discretely as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was just slipping his shirt back on when Sam suddenly burst into the hotel room, shouting his name. The older of the two didn't even blink in his surprise, reacting in the only way he knew how- there was hardly a second between the door banging open and Dean having his short, buckshot rifle aiming straight for the entrance.

"Damn it, Sam! You can't just fly in like a fucking retard- I nearly shot your ass!" he bellowed as he lowered the rifle and flung it on the bed. He leered at Sam, who had stopped in the doorway and had both hands raised slightly.

His little brother pointed at his head with one of his raised hands. "That's my face- not my ass," he said before stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"Really?" Dean snorted sarcastically as he began putting the rest of his weapons into the green duffle bag on the bed. He picked up a handgun and began inspecting it. "Sometimes I wonder, Sammy." He glanced up just in time to see Sam glare at him, and he grinned in return.

Sam appeared excited about something as he sat down on his own bed, and flipped the laptop open. Dean's curiosity getting the best of him, he finally questioned, "What's up?"

His brother glanced at him quickly then back down as he cleared his throat. Dean could tell he was stalling, and kept his eyes on his little brother until he heard him say slowly, "I know where we have to go next."

"Ah, shit." It came out before he could stop it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam look up sharply in his direction as he now began throwing his things in his bags. He couldn't help it; he felt like all his hopes and dreams were deserting him and going on his dream vacation without him- yelling "screw you" and promising to bring him back a t-shirt.

"Dean."

Ignoring the tone in his brother's voice, and without looking up Dean lifted a finger signaling that he was very aware that he was having a pity party and would be damned if he left it too early. He heard Sam sigh in frustration.

"Fine- be an ass."

"_You're _an ass!" Ok, so he couldn't stay quiet while being insulted.

"Nice, Dean. Real mature." Sam shook his head as he began typing something in his computer while Dean glared at him.

"_You're_… mature." Alright, so that one backfired all together.

Sam only raised an amused eyebrow at him as he continued to shake his head. Dean sighed resignedly as he walked towards his brother and sat next to him. "Alright, what's the story?"

His little brother scooted over, slightly angling the computer so that Dean could see before he began explaining. "When I couldn't find anything even remotely supernatural in the papers or sites from this state or the ones surrounding, I started searching through web sites of states farther south. That's when I came across this-"

He pushed a button and an article popped up that read: _"Boy Found Dead at County Fair". _Dean grunted, which signaled to his brother that he had his full attention, so Sam continued. "Two days ago this boy, Vince Green, went into some haunted house ride or something like that, with his girlfriend and didn't come out alive. Now, the cops aren't giving out a whole lot of detail, but I read- here- that before it was labeled an accidental death, someone reported that the guy had been strangled to death."

"Strangled?" Dean scratched the stubble on his chin as he thought. "Do they have any lead suspects?"

Sam nodded once. "In a matter of speaking- it's been labeled 'accidental', but they've been questioning the girlfriend. The two of them were the only ones on the ride."

Dean pushed himself up and walked back to his bags. "So, if they have a prime suspect- or not- why the hell are we going? Just because the kid died in a haunted house _ride_? It doesn't exactly make it a 'call the Ghostbusters' kind of situation, Sammy."

Sam nodded and typed something else. "I know. That's why I looked up the town's history and found that apart from the norm- there have been exactly thirty deaths similar to this one in the past thirty years. All have happened at the county fair, and all were labeled as being accidental."

Dean looked up at him now, and saw that his brother was staring straight at him. "Coincidence?" he tried.

Sam glared at him slightly. "No, Dean. I read another report that had some of the girlfriend's story- she claimed that she saw someone kill him—a woman. Of course I looked it up and almost neck and neck with the town's history is a myth about a woman who haunts the county fair. Apparently- she only kills men. And when I went back over the list of people who died similarly to Green I found them all to be male and all within the age range of twenty-one to twenty-two."

"All males, huh?" Dean questioned biting slightly on the inside of his cheek while resting his hands in his front jean pockets.

"Yeah," his brother replied distractedly as he closed the little computer.

"Sounds like a bitch. So where are we heading?"

"A little town in Georgia called Calhoun." Sam stood from the bed and stuck his laptop in its bag.

"Calhoun?" Dean snickered amusedly. This moment was cut short when he noticed the stern look on his little brother's face, "What? I mean, you have to laugh to keep from crying, right?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he shouldered his bag and carried it to the door. Dean was grinning the whole time.

"Georgia? With the Georgia peaches, and the southern belles," he said in a mocked southern accent, and then laughed at himself again. Surely a state that compared its women with a delicious fruit couldn't be that bad.

"It's only about a seven and a half hour drive- maybe eight. I have it marked on the map here…"

Dean's brows rose in accusing surprise, cutting his little brother off with the map raised in his hand. "You researched the whole damn thing _and _mapped out our route?"

Sam looked a little unsure as how to answer. "Uh…yeah. Why?"

Dean shook his head as he bent down and grabbed one of his bags off the floor. "Nothing," He walked past without even glancing at his brother and opened the hotel room door. "Just didn't feel like that long of a shower."


End file.
